Forest Conflict:Times Collide
by Wolf eclipse 1298
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were taking a rarely used route then were abducted by a strange light to the future and will get to meet their kids! They will find more about the children's abilities . Will they love it or hate it read to find out what goes on!
1. Chapter 1

Forest conflict

Rain fell onto the earth in a time of complete peace among the nations and the meeting of the present and future.

Chapter one: The meeting of times

Droplets of rain fell onto the earth and footsteps could be heard through the dampened forest. The wind blew fiercely through the restless trees and creatures moved through the entire place. It is nearing, the meeting of times. Past and future collide in the dark night. Lightning struck from the heavens above and darkness fled from the earth below. Two beings from the heaven's strike, destined to meet the future's might. Four appeared from the shadows of the night to meet the travelers in the raging night. The inevitable meeting of times has come into existence as the gale began to die away and the rays of the sun shone through the sky.

The voyagers both tired and weak are those that the mystifying figures seek.

"What are we going to do with them" said a dark haired figure

"We need to get them out of here" said another "it is not safe to leave them here"

The mysterious figures carried away the pair into a far place…..

HInata's POV

"Where am I? What is this place?" I thought as I woke up from my deep sleep. When I sat up I saw the weirdest person I've ever laid my eyes on, She had sun blonde hair, ghostly pale skin, and the eyes of a Hyuga. IT almost seemed like I was looking at a mirror with a wig on.

"I see you're awake" she stated with a soft smile. Her voice sounded sweet and serious while her face gave off a serene vibe. "Is anything wrong Hinata Sama" She asked. Well now I know she's Hyuga, wait! How did she know my name?

"W-who are you" I asked nervously

"No one important milady" she replied calmly as she stepped outside the room.

Naruto's side normal POV…

Naruto began to wake up to see a certain girl in front of him.

"Hey Hinata Why'd you dye your hair blonde?" he asked out of shock

"What my name isn't HINATA!" the girl yelled but before she could state her name a dark haired girl who eerily resembled Sasuke gagged her mouth and said "SHUT IT IDIOT"

"EH! Sasuke! You outgrew your hair!" he yelled out

The other girl then said "WHAT I don't look like him" then launched a punch aimed for Naruto's face. Before the blow landed on him a hand caught it, when he saw who it was his comment was "Whoa she's fast"

"Calm down you two!" reprimanded the new comer as she released the other girl's first "You shouldn't let your temper get the best of you"

The first two girls gave a slight pout then the other blonde girl started to walk out the room quietly.

HInata's side

Hinata sat on the couch processing what happened earlier that day then a dark haired girl went in. to Hinata's surprise the girl had Sharingan . "Shhh it'll ok just go to sleep" lulled the girl as she drew closer. Hinata felt the drowsiness come over her and she fell into a deep slumber.

"She's clean" said the girl as she passed the blonde girl from earlier

"Good he still hasn't gotten to them" replied the girl then a loud crash was heard

Naruto's POV

"HAH they fell for the stupidity act! Now I'll find Hinata." I thought "Great more of them" I said as I ran out into the forest

"He was able to beat Koizumi and Itosugi that quickly!" I heard one yell

"Unbelievable" said another in a slightly surprised tone of voice "that aside, we need to find him before he gets far"

That was my cue to run away far from that place and think of a strategy

"Stay here and take care of them" said the same voice "I'll track him alone"

"I think she won't find me here" I thought judging that I ran about two kilometers away from the place. Really I was dead wrong; when I turned around I found her sitting on a rock eating an apple.

"You shouldn't have beaten them up like that you know" she stated as she took another bite

I was nervous on what would happen next as she walked closer "Who are you?" I asked

"No one in particular" she replied as she kept on moving closer and closer

Before she got close enough but I got my shadow clone to bash her hard from behind which put her out cold. Before she woke up I quickly tied her to a tree nearby with the rope I kept underneath my jacket. I looked at her closely and she freakishly looks a LOT like Hinata.

A few hours later she started to come around as she aimlessly blinked her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want from me" I asked

"No one" she replied calmly "You did not have to tie me to a tree you know"

"Answer MY question" I ordered

"We found you in the forest on our way back home and decided to take you with us" she replied "You seemed badly hurt so we brought you to our home and cured your wounds"

"Where's Hinata" I asked a little angrily

"You mean the girl that was with you?" she retorted "She's there back in the manor, sleeping"

"Why aren't you the least bit nervous?" I asked out of curiosity

"There's no need to be" she replied as she broke free from the ropes

I stepped back and grabbed a kunai from my holster and tossed it towards her. She effortlessly deflected it and tried to reason with me.

"C'mon if we really wanted to kill you we have done it before you even woke up in the first place!" she stated as she evaded another attack man she's fast.

"You just have another agenda" I shot back

She sighed and said something like "Sorry Father but this really is getting nowhere" then she attacked me from behind making me faint

Normal POV

"What took you so long Namikaze brat" the dark haired girl taunted

"Nothing really" replied the blonde girl as she dragged Naruto back to the manor

"You seem hurt Nee-san" said the girl identified as Koizumi earlier as she went closer towards her sister

"He's stubborn I'd give him that" said the girl as she rubbed the back of her head

"You knocked him out cold Hatsumi-san" said Itosugi as she poked Naruto with a stick

"HE was not willing to listen to reason" defended the girl as she looked at the dark haired girl

"How's Hinata?" Hatsumi asked

"She's probably asleep" Tsubasa replied as she pulled her twin sister away from the knocked out ninja

"That must've felt really bad" Tsubasa began "hitting your father like that"

"Nope, on the contrary I had a slight enjoyment in doing it" Hatsumi replied as she hung Naruto 10 feet above the ground on a tree

"C'mon don't you care about your old man, even just a little bit?" Tsubasa pushed

"I see him as the Hokage, nothing more nothing less" replied Hatsumi as she walked farther

"Geez just because he wasn't around much doesn't mean he didn't care about ya" Tsubasa continued

"We have a bigger problem now so give that a rest" Hatsumi countered

"Alright, but admit it you have daddy issues" Tsubasa pressed on as she walked beside her friend

Hinata's side…

"Do you feel better" Hatsumi asked as she moved to Hinata

"W-where am I" Hinata stammered

Hatsumi gave a nod and said "In our home"

"But how?" hinata asked

"We carried you here" Hatsumi reasoned

"Phew she almost got us there" Hatsumi muttered mentally

"Something doesn't feel right" Hinata thought as she looked at them

"If she finds out she's in the future" Hatsumi thought nervously

"We're screwed" Tsubasa continued

"Why?" Hatsumi asked

"HE's up and he's in sage mode" Itosugi said as she ran in

"In coming!" Koizumi called as she dashed in and Naruto followed

"Geez can't you get a simple explanation?" Tsubasa stated

"Calm down Naruto-kun" Hinata stated meekly

"Cool your head" Itosugi yelled as she threw a kunai towards Naruto

Right before it reached him Hatsumi caught it quickly then she left

"Where are you going?" Tsubasa called out

"Out to get some fresh air" Hatsumi replied as she walked out with a slightly visible frown on her face

Well the trio explained everything Naruto needed to know except who they really were and as shocking as it sounds he reacted to it calmly.

"The future?" he asked, dumbfounded

"Yep you heard me" Koizumi replied with a huge grin plastered over her face

"SO you took us here?" Hinata asked

"Accidentally" Tsubasa countered

"Well not exactly, we kind of did it on purpose" Koizumi countered with a sheepish grin "someone is after you so in order to protect you we brought you here"

"Who is after us?" Hinata asked

"That we don't know" Koizumi said "we were looking for clues on who is that person but nothing adds up"

"That Hatsumi character seemed suspicious" Naruto asserted

"She isn't a Threat you know" Koizumi contradicted "C'mon…. Believe it!"

"Hey you've got to admit she is really weird" Itosugi pushed

"Well I do have to admit she's slightly socially awkward BUT she's nice I tell ya believe it" Koizumi stated

"Hey sis I'm back" Hatsumi called warmly (for once)

"Nee-CHAN!" Koizumi replied giving her a hug then rubbed her head on Hatsumi's shoulder

"I bought these on my way back" Hatsumi stated with a smile as she handed her sister some of the commodity

"Sweet!" exclaimed the younger one of the twins as she took a rather big bite "what took you so long?"

"I ran into one of our cousins" Hatsumi replied as she laid the foodstuff on the table

"Of the three months I've been with her I've never seen her THAT nice" Tsubasa muttered under her breath

"DUH Ko-chan's her twin! It's natural that she'll be nice" Itosugi whispered back

"Do you guys want some" Hatsumi offered

"Umm No, thank you" Hinata replied

"Why are you so nice all of the sudden" Naruto asked

"None of your concern" Hatsumi replied reverting to her serious demeanor

"Is there any problems Nee-chan" Koizumi asked

"Nah nothing's wrong" Hatsumi stated in reply to her sister's question "I'd be back in a moment" she said as she strode off to the second floor

"It's late you should get some rest" Koizumi offered as she led them to the bedroom


	2. Clarification: The Discovery of The Fact

Forest Conflict: Times Collide

Chapter 2: Clarification

Last time...

"Well looking at you and the blondes I see a resemblance like you're sisters" replied the blond then he strode to his portion.

When Naruto was walking he slipped and a photograph came into view.

The current time...

"It's us" Hinata gasped at the image of them and Hatsumi and Koizumi

"It can't be I know I'll be Hokage but I don't remember this being taken" exclaimed Naruto unable to believe his own eyes. They thought it was just a coincidence and forgot about the photo and went to sleep.

On the other side of the household

"Hatsumi, I've been curious on why you are being soft on them" Tsubasa pushed trying to get a decent answer from the tranquil ninja

"You know me well Tsubasa you will just need to think harder" Hatsumi returned in her usual calm demeanour

"You should fess up girl what's your deal the only ones you act like that are..." Tsubasa started "oh my god it can't be" she continued finding the answer for herself

"See you already answered you own question" intervened Hatsumi then she took a sip from her tea "and you are right they are our parents from a few years back" she finished seemingly reading Tsubasa's thoughts as she placed the emptied cup on the table

"Should we tell the two" asked Tsubasa trying to have her friend's opinion

"Probably later on we cannot risk them finding out vital information that can possibly alter our fate" she replied formulating a solution for their dilemma

"I meant Itosugi and Koizumi" reiterated Tsubasa

"I know , you know they can be loud sometimes and secrets should be kept till the right time" explained Hatsumi clearly this time "Trust me Tsu I am fully aware of what I am doing" added the cunning ninja then she proceeded on deliberating for a backup plan if ever our two strayed ninjas find out where they are " I have two options one is to erase their memory and two would be telling the truth and ask them to keep silent" thought Hatsumi as she weighed those options " option one's risk is to completely clear their memory or erase a great amount of vital info option two's risk is depending on if they will keep their mouths shut that would be better if we get Dad's word of honour if we won't we'll have to resort to the first one so we'll be trying to accomplish option two first" she ended her thoughts there "Tomorrow afternoon would be our best option to tell them this will be fool proof, I mean our twins then we'll tell our two guests" clarified Hatsumi.

After that chat the pair went to their respective rooms and called it a day. The hours passed quickly and dawn came and lit the forest and their Head master referring to Hatsumi woke up on her regular schedule and did her daily routine then checked on the others secretly. She put on her jacket and headed out to the forest and gathered various herbs and some of the crops she have planted then scattered new seeds there and planted new crops then went home afterwards.

The rest are still sleeping and only she was wide awake then she felt something, something that she could not explain, something bad was going to happen and she knew it.

Back to Naruto and Hinata's side

They quickly checked a calendar and saw the date "we must be dreaming this is not possible" yelled Naruto which alerted Hatsumi of the situation that she feared, the discovery of the truth!

"What happened?" she asked putting on an innocent facade

"You know what is going on here" replied Naruto pointing at Hatsumi "Tell us what you know I demand answers" he continued

Hatsumi looked around and spotted the calendar and their family picture "I see you found out" she replied dropping the naive disguise and replacing it with a soft smile "hmm I need you to promise me something first and then I will answer all you ask truthfully" she promised sincerely

"Alright what is it first" returned Naruto impatiently

"Promise that you will not tell anyone about this adventure not a word must spread into the open when I take you to your home" Hatsumi asked in her usual solemn demeanour

"Fine I promise" he replied

"Both of you" corrected Hatsumi seeing Hinata was silent

"I promise" mumbled Hinata

"Where are we" Naruto asked

"Konoha outskirts 2 kilometres from the village but the better question is when" stated Hatsumi honestly

"I don't believe you" commented Naruto

"Then tell me why is it that I the four of us are leaf ninjas but we were the least bit familiar to either of you and why is it that you were found after a flash came in another would be why weren't you able to go to the village earlier before you saw us" Hatsumi reasoned

"How should we know every one? It may have been a flash bomb and we have not been to this part before" Naruto replied

"Fine if that is what you think then I won't question your judgement but remember this I did not lie to you , you were the one who did not believe, (sigh) being bound by a vow prevented me to do so" asserted Hatsumi calmly then she left the room peacefully and silently

"What is the date" Naruto asked

"You did not believe earlier and there forth I was free from the creed and is not obliged to answer another question from you" retorted Hatsumi as she ignored the next things he said and continued walking away"

"W-what a w-waste I-I thought, we c-could finally find an answer" uttered Hinata in a soft yet audible voice

"We'll get an answer from somewhere believe it" he assured then later when everybody is up and moving he tried to cough up answers from the others but they all said one thing "Hatsumi is the only one who can give you an answer"

Afternoon same day

"Hey Hatsumi there is still someone you should answer to" announced Naruto

"Crud he thought of the answer" thought Hatsumi "hmm so you found the glitch your problem is how to make that person talk" countered Hatsumi cheekily knowing it was Hinata

"Guess you're right but I can speak on her behalf" Naruto countered

"Hmm true but what makes you sure I will answer honestly" defended Hatsumi returning to her normal state of calm

"Geez Hatsumi above all I know you never break any promises you make" interjected Tsubasa teasingly

"One more word and I might discount not hurting you" returned Hatsumi in a composed manner which threw off Tsubasa

"He he he where are we" Naruto asked

"Answered" returned Hatsumi

"What is the date" he asked again

"Classified information" replied Hatsumi

"What are your full names" He questioned

"That is also classified" she replied

"It will be better if you gave up" Tsubasa suggested "She always finds a way out in every jam she gets into and she will not give you the answers if she does not want to"

Hatsumi found an opening then teleported out of view as quickly as she can

"Where did she go to?" He asked

"Probably letting off some steam outside in the training grounds" replied Tsubasa calmly

In the training grounds...

Chunks of various materials flew to random directions when the pair went closer then they saw who they were looking for she was hitting random targets in mid air

"Ahh that feels better" she stated then she hopped on a tree and said "I know you're there I can clearly sense you"

"How?" he asked

"One you're chakras are different from the three two you have loud footsteps" she explained

"Will you answer us now" He asked

"Maybe, maybe not, it will be better to ask Tsubasa" she replied

"How about a spar" he offered

"Fine go but I must warn you, don't take me lightly" she replied as she gently went to the ground

"You'll be fighting her" he returned gesturing to Hinata

"Ok either of you will give a good fight" she assured

The battle began and both combatants used identical attacks and it seemed to end as a tie but Hatsumi showed no signs of being weary and her opponent was beginning to tire out

"Don't match my moves evade" lectured Hatsumi as she gave low power attacks to prevent Hinata from being hurt badly "try to block then hinder the chakra flow with an attack"

Hinata did so then it was ended with a tie

"How did you know how to use my family's technique" she asked

"I did not copy them off another fighter I was taught. Oh yeah if there would be a next one don't be afraid to hit harder I won't get hurt" she replied then she went back to her home

Base...

"well if you sparred with her you shouldn't have hesitated to attack she wears a steel vest underneath along with some weapons" started Tsubasa "Good thing she views you as allies because if she did take it seriously she could have completely trashed you"

"What do you mean by that" The shy girl asked

"I mean she is way more powerful than both of you. Did she use ninjutsu like kage bunshin or anything of the sort" replied Tsubasa

"No she did not she even gave an advice" returned the timid girl

"See one thing here is she is merciful to you she would tend to go all out on foes but usually toys around with them" reasoned the girl

"What is the date" she asked

"You have seen the calendar right? That is the correct date and for as long as I know that blonde girl she never lies after a promise" replied Tsubasa

"So we really are in the future" Naruto asked

The girl just gave a nod then said "If you wish to return Hatsumi would be more than willing to escort you"

"Woah woah whoa She can time travel!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah she can so if you want just ask" replied the girl

Later that night

Naruto and Hinata retreated to their room and pieced everything together and are now sure of who Hatsumi really is then they went to her room

"(Yawn) what you want in the middle of the night" Hatsumi asked sleepily

"Tell us about you" he asked

"Fine my full name is Namikaze Hatsumi and I could use all your jutsus Koizumi can also do the same thing I can that enough" she retorted gravely annoyed by the midnight visit

"Hmm so is that so then take us home" He stated

"Your wish is my command" returned Hatsumi then she snapped her fingers and a light similar to that which has taken them there appeared and took them home.

Returned

The two woke up in the forest and remembered what happened to them. They thought their experience was merely a dream then saw the holes on their clothing in which a kunai was shot by a certain someone and knew that all of it was real. The future they were to have was not yet sure but they discern that it would be a promising and peaceful one for them

(The end of this story)

_**Wolf eclipse1298: one down an unsure amount to go for improvement to whoever read the first one forgive the displeasing content if it were that bad I hope I'll make an improvement.**_


End file.
